Isaac Dingle
Not to be confused with Zak Dingle's great-grandfather, Isaac Dingle I, or Zak's great-uncle Isaac Dingle II. |played by = Harvey Brook (2017-2018) Bobby Dunsmuir (2017-) Elias Walker (2018) }} Isaac Dingle is the son of Cain and Moira Dingle, born unexpectedly in October 2017 without Moira even knowing she was pregnant. Biography 2017-: Surprise birth and early life Moira went into labour during a barn fire at Butlers Farm without even realising she was pregnant. A small explosion inside the barn caused crates to fall on Moira which trapped her. Emma Barton didn't believe Moira was in labour and was prepared to leave her there before Moira blurted out that Emma's son Pete was the father of her unborn child. Emma helped Moira escape from the burning barn and assisted in the delivery of Moira's baby boy. After giving birth, Moira haemorrhaged and fell unconscious. When she came around in hospital, Moira was surprised to learn that she had given birth but was alarmed to learn unstable Emma had snatched her newborn. Moira let herself out of hospital and went searching for her son. He was eventually found in the church by Vicar Harriet Finch. Once the baby was returned to the hospital, Pete asked Moira if the baby could be given Finn as a middle name after his recently deceased brother but Moira devastates Pete when she admits that he may not be the father. Pete angrily informs Moira's estranged husband Cain Dingle that he may be the father. On 10th October 2017, a subsequent DNA test proved that Cain was the baby's father, although Cain didn't want anything to do with his son. Moira struggled to bond with the baby and was concerned that he wouldn't stop crying. Dr Cavanagh diagnosed the baby colic but Moira was adamant it was something more serious so she took him to the hospital where he was given the same diagnosis. Deciding motherhood was too much to bear, she left the baby at the hospital and returned home. When Cain's mother Faith Dingle discovered what Moira had done, she took Moira to the hospital and made up a story to cover Moira's back. Faith also told the nurse that the baby's name was Isaac. Moira opened up to Faith about her fears that she would mess this baby up like she thought she did with her daughter Holly, whose death she felt responsible for. Moira continued to struggle to bond with Isaac and palmed him off at any opportunity. Things came to a head after Isaac's christening in November 2017, when distressed Moira crashed her son Adam and his wife Victoria's meeting with an adoption agency and handed Isaac over to them to raise as their own. After a heart-to-heart with his mother Faith, Cain stepped up and became a proper father to Isaac. He promised Moira he'd take care of their son and love him enough for the both of them until she's ready to be his mum. A few weeks later, in December 2017, Cain and Moira took Isaac for a routine check-up where they were told Isaac had a heart murmur. A subsequent scan showed Isaac had a hole in his heart but it would likely heal on its own. Moira thought she was a terrible mother, fearing Isaac would die like Holly but Cain assured her that Isaac's condition wasn't that serious and she's a great mother. Moira eventually began to bond with Isaac after she admitted to Cain that she pushed Emma off the Hotten Viaduct the day she snatched Isaac from the hospital. In late January 2018, looking for a fresh start, Moira planned to take and Isaac and move back home to Glasgow but she ended up reuniting with Cain and Cain moved back to Butlers Farm along with his other son Kyle. Moira, Cain, Isaac and Kyle grew close as a family. In late 2019, Cain and Moira's marriage started to fall apart after Moira had an affair with Nate Robinson, who was also revealed to be Cain's son and this Isaac's half-brother. Cain moved out and Moira started drinking to cope with her life falling apart. In January 2020, Cain forbade Moira to see both Isaac and Kyle after Moira had passed out drinking causing her to miss a sick Isaac shouting for her a whole night. They moved in with Cain's nephew Aaron at Mill Cottage permanently and Cain wouldn't allow Moira to see them. However, after she begged to see them, Cain took pity on her and allowed Moira one supervised visit to say goodbye to the boys before she left the village for a while to visit Nana Barton, intending to sort herself out. Gallery Isaac Dingle.png|Isaac in 2017 Isaac Dingle 2018.png|Isaac in 2018 Isaac Dingle 2018 (2).png|Isaac in 2018 Isaac Dingle 2019.png|Isaac in 2019 Moira and baby isaac.jpg|Moira with newborn Isaac Episode 7957.png|Cain Dingle is revealed to be Isaac's father Episode 7969.png|Isaac with his granny Faith Dingle Episode 7990.png|Isaac's christening in November 2017 Episode 8011.png|Cain and Moira takes Isaac to the hospital where he is diagnosed with a heart murmur See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Dingle family Category:2017 births Category:2017 debuts Category:Residents of Butlers Farm Category:Characters played by different actors